Bliss
by stilldisturbed
Summary: This is Eclipse pages 442-450 all in Edward's POV, or Point of view! OKAY! First twilight story!


**Yo! This is Stilldisturbed! I'm tring out TWILIGHT! Usually I do Anime! so this is a first!  
**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"You," She mumbled.

"I'm yours," _Forever_. It felt so good to say that, but Bella said it like she was hiding something. As I tried to find the answer in her eyes, she looked away.

Bella breathed real deep and kneeled closer to me wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I loved her lips so much. As she is kisses me, I kept thinking about what she meant by, me?

Suddenly her arms unlocked from around my neck. I thought she was done kissing me, but her fingers slid down my collar. The feeling of her tiny fingers on my skin felt amazing, I almost moaned. Her fingers slowly started to unbutton my shirt. Oh! I got it Bella wanted _me_, as in my _virtue_. I took time to consider this, Bella and I being intimate. Oh, no, no, no, _no_. I could never do _that_ with her. Well not while she was human.

I pushed her away, not liking her idea.

"Be reasonable, Bella."

"You promised –– whatever I wanted," she reminded me.

"We're not having this discussion." I glared at her and started to refasten the buttons on my shirt.

"I say we are," she growled. Then she ripped opened the first buttons on her blouse, enough so I could see some cleavage. I had to stop this before I take her right now. I took her hands and pinned them to her sides.

"I say we're not," why does Bella look sexier when she was angry? Or was it because I could see most of her chest? I struggled to keep eye contact.

"You wanted to know," She pointed out.

"I thought it would be something faintly realistic."

"So you can ask for anything stupid, ridiculous you want –– like getting _married _–– but _I'm _not allowed to even _discuss_ what I ––"

She had a good argument, but if I ever tried to be intimate with her, I could break her. During this time I moved her hands above her head restraining them into one of my hands. The free hand went over her mouth.

"No." She took a deep breath. Bella's expression changed from angry to sad. Oh, no. Bella's beautiful eyes started to tear up. _I_ was making Bella _cry_. Bella looked down and a little blush came to her cheeks. She just stared at the bed, not making eye contact. Her blouse was still opened. Her cleavage showed even more now that she was lying down with her hands above her head. She just looked so vulnerable. The monster in me told me just to have sex with her right now, but I couldn't I was better then that. I didn't want to have sex with Bella; I want to make love to her.

Bella's expression changed from sad to one I hated. She looked like she was unwanted. How could anyone, human or monster, not want her? I sighed, then moved my hand to her chin, and pulled her face so I could see her eyes.

"What now?" I wanted to know what was wrong.

"Nothing," I hated it when she didn't tell me something. I just studied her face looking for any hint to what I said or did that made her hurt. I'm still frustrated that her beautiful mind is off laments to me. I mean I can read that discussing dogs mind but not my Bella's. Bella tried to look away, but a still didn't if she was okay.

Suddenly a hint of rejection came across Bella's wide eyes. This stopped my mindless ranting. Bella thought I was rejecting her _physically_. If any rejection was going on it was Bella rejecting me into her thoughts.

"Did I hurt your feelings?"

"No," Well at least I know Bella will never be able to lie to me. I shifted Bella's position, so she was in my lap with her left side facing me. I might have been a little quick in my actions, but I couldn't help myself. Bella was hurting because of me _again_! This all reminded me of the time I was…away. It hurt me so much to think of that horrible time, my living hell. I cradled her beautiful face between my shoulder and hand; slowly I stroked my thumb across her cheek trying to soothe her worry.

"You know why I have to say no. You know I want you, too." Boy, did I want this girl. Could she not feel the erection I had from this little idea of hers?

"Do you?" I could almost feel her doubt. I guess the answer to my last question was a no. Now my mind was filled with perverted was to show her how much I wanted her. I've read enough dirty minds to know exactly what my little Bella would enjoy. No, I decided to go with a less Emmett and a more Edward approach to this situation.

"Of course I do, you silly, beautiful, oversensitive girl." _Woman_ I mentally added. Yes she was definitely a woman. I let of a smile laugh, "Doesn't everyone? I feel like there's a line behind me, jockeying for position, waiting for me to a big enough mistake…. You're too desirable for you own good." Jacob Black flashed across my mind. Because of my biggest mistake I have to deal with him.

"Who's being silly now?" Will she _never_ see herself clearly?

"Do I have to send a petition around to get you to believe? Shall I tell you whose names would be at the top of the list? You know a few of them, but some might surprise you." After all, wasn't that listing my hit list? She shook her head against me. I was really to protest until she knew how many men would love to be in my position.

"You're just trying to distract me. Let's get back to the subject." I let out I small sigh.

"Tell me if I have anything wrong. Your demands are marriage," She made a cute face at the word that would have sent my heart soaring. "Paying for my tuition, more time, and you wouldn't mind if my vehicle went a little faster." She was so sweet as she raised her eyebrows. "Did I get everything? That's a hefty list."

"Only the first is a demanded." She was so cute as she tried to sound professional. I just wanted to hug her. "The others are merely requests."

"And my lone, solitary little demand is –– "

"Demand?" Sex was her demand.

"Yes, demand" Now I was pissed.

"Getting married is a stretch for me." Being with me forever was a _stretch_? "I'm not giving in unless I get something in return." I inclined toured her and whispered my refusal hoping to "dazzle" her.

"It's not possible now. Later, when you're less breakable. Be patient, Bella" I had a quick flashback to one of Alice's visions of an immortal Bella; shining in the sun, with dark crimson eyes, walking with elegances tours me. I couldn't lie to myself I liked that idea: Forever with Bella….

"But that's the problem. It won't be the _same_ when I'm less breakable. I won't be the same! I don't know _who_ I'll be then." She was right, something I haven't thought about, she would be different for sometime.

"You'll still be Bella." After awhile…. She frowned as is she heard _my_ thoughts.

"If I'm so far gone that I'd want to kill Charlie –– that I'd drink Jacob's blood or Angela's if I got I got the chance –– how can that be true?" The mention of the mongrel got me even more pissed.

"It will pass. And I doubt you'll want to drink the dog's blood." Ew…drinking something that smelled so bad. I doubt any newborn would. It was just plan gross. "Even as a newborn you'll have better taste then that." She didn't take the bait; I was hoping to change the subject.

"But that will always be what I want the most, won't it? Blood, blood, and more blood!" She was completely right. Even now as I sit here with the love of my existence in my arms; my throat burns for her blood. It has always, but I wasn't going to give in.

"The fact that you are still alive is proof that that isn't true," I need to learn how to stop lying to her.

"Over eighty years later. What I meant was _physically_, though. Intellectually, I know I'll be myself…after a while. But physically –– I will always be thirsty, more than anything else." How accurate she was. I had nothing to state.

"So I will be different," She commented after a minute of silence because right now, physically, there's nothing a want more then you. More then food or water or oxygen. Intellectually, I have my priorities in a slightly more sensible order. But physically…." I was momentarily stunned. This beautiful creature wanted me just as I wanted her. Again I was faced with the most difficult question; how do I deserve her?

She rotated her head so her soft, plump lips meant my palm of my hand. Stimulating sparks rushed through my body. I tried to cover up my moan with a trembling sigh.

"Bella, I could kill you," I could still fell the reverberations of the sparks.

"I don't think you could," Did she learn nothing our first time in the meadow? I'll show her. I reached behind my head, grabbed the first thing my fingers came upon, which happened to be an iron flower attached to the bed. I made sure she was watching as I closed my fingers around the piece of furniture. I released them again to show that the flower was crushed effortlessly in my hand. I crushed it with a bit pressure and the small object became powder.

"That's not what I meant. I already _know_ how strong you are. You didn't have to break furniture." Her anger was always amusing, but at this moment I got even more irritated. I was sick of playing games.

"What _did_ you mean then?" I chucked the worthless portion of equipment. I remained to stair at her face. I could see her struggling for words.

"Obviously not that you aren't physically able hurt me, if you want…More that, you _don't_ want to hurt me…so much so that I don't think that you ever could." She's wrong. I shook my head hoping she would give up.

"It might not work like that, Bella." I hope it would.

"_Might_, you have no more idea what you're talking about then I do."

"Exactly. Do you imagine I would ever take that kind of risk with you?" I wouldn't, no couldn't take that slim possibility that she would be okay afterwards. I have heard what sex could do to a vampire; After all I was living with Emmett.

Bella kept her eyes focused on my face. I wasn't going to give her any expectation of sex from me.

"Please," she was so gentle in her plea. "It's all I want. Please." She shut her beautiful, chocolate orbs probably wait for another negative response. But as I lay on top of her, I'm torn between give this angel what she so gratefully deserves. I tried to control my breathing as thoughts of Bella and I in many suitable positions popped into my mind. She opened her eyes again, they illustrated astonishment. For what I hadn't had the slightest idea.

"Please," her voice was charming again. Her heart beat started to race again in such a wonderful melody. "You don't have to make me any guarantees. If it doesn't work out right, then that's that. Just let us _try_…only try. And I'll give you what you want, I'll marry you. I'll let you pay for Dartmouth, and I won't complain about the bribe to get me in. You can even buy me a fast car if that makes you happy! Just…_please_."

She was making me feel like a scoundrel. Taking so many things from her a denying her what she wants most. I tightened my embrace around her, just a fragment. I positioned my mouth to her ear; she let out a tremor at my breath.

"This is unbearable. So many things I want to give you –– and _this_ is what you decide to demand. Do you know how painful it is to refuse you when plead with me this way?" Yes it was very excruciating to not take her the way I've always wanted to. And it doesn't help with seventeen year old hormones coming back to haunt me.

"Then don't refuse," That had to be the sexiest, most breathless voice I have and will ever hear. "Please." As of this moment I was, as Emmett says, "Whipped".

"Bella…" I was done arguing. I shook my head, and then slowly and softly touched my lips to her neck. Her heart rate went up even more. I still loved the effect I had on her.

As I went to get off her, she twisted her body around in my arms; her marvelous lips meant mine, so firmly. God, she was so perfect. My hands automatically locked around her face ready to push her away, but instead my body acted on its own and kissed her with more force then I ever have. I wanted her _so_ bad, but I couldn't have her, the way Emmett had Rose; or how Jasper had Alice; or even the way Carlisle had Esme. But that didn't stop my lips from going full throttle on her. A deep purr erupted in my throat, I doubt she heard that. But, _damn_, she was hot, literally. Her skin was blazing, heating my skin in the process.

My lips never left her skin, I almost forgot to let her breathe when she broke away for air, and she was gasping because of _me_. My lips traveled down to her delicious throat. I took in a bottomless whiff of her sent; reminiscing in her extravagant smell that was Bella.

I could feel her mischievous fingers unbuttoning my shirt in the most agonizing way, slow but not to fast. As soon as my shirt was unfastened her hands were all over me; her soft hands touching the planes of my chest. I didn't no how self consonance I was until now. Did Bella like what she saw? Was I to cold for her? So many questions I wanted to the answer to all but disappeared when our lips meet again. I let my hand slide down to her cheek and the other squeezed her waist, pulling her nearer to me. Bella moved her hands up tours her shirt trying to unbutton it even more. I loosened my hold on her and pulled her wrists above her head retraining her from removing her clothes.

"Bella, would you _please_ stop trying to take your clothes off?" I whispered hoping she would listen to me at least once tonight.

"Do you want to do that part?" She made a cute, confused face.

"Not tonight," I went back to kissing her again, but with less pressure, trying to make her hormones calm down.

"Edward, don't ––," Again she wanted to argue.

"I'm not saying no. I'm just saying _not_ _tonight_." I gave her a chance to acquire what I said, as her inhalation began to slow.

"Give me one good reason why tonight is not as good as any other night." Again with the arguing, Bella really want me.

"I wasn't born yesterday. Out of the two of us, which do you think is more unwilling to give the other what they want?" Oh, yes I haven't forgotten. "You promised to marry me before you do any changing, but if I give in tonight, what guarantee do I have that you won't go running off to Carlisle in the morning? I am –– clearly –– much less reluctant to give you what you want. Therefore…you first." I don't know what was making me feel this way; it was almost like running accelerating.

"I have to marry you first?" She let out a puff of hot breath.

"That's the deal –– take it or leave it. Compromise, remember?" I felt so blissful. Bella had said -– in not so many words -– that she would marry me!

I pulled Bella nearer to me and kissed her with as much enthusiasm I could. Bella said YES!

* * *

**Yeah i no retarded ending but what do you expect I'm a lazy fourteen year old! Geez or Jizz which ever!**

**OMG!  
This button tastes like...  
a naked...  
Emment!!!!!!**


End file.
